


Imbeciles

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, annoyances, f/f - Freeform, lost hurt but still comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Kerrigan and Widowmaker often try to see who out of them is the deadliest woman on the field of battle, but sometimes your team is just to dang annoying to bother.





	Imbeciles

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.
> 
> Gamers are bad.

“And another foe falls before the Queen of Blades.” Kerrigan said triumphantly, hurling the corpse of the sword wielder away, off the spikes of her bony wing. “Seven now, Ms Guillard.”

Widowmaker took several shots into a fight elsewhere on the battlefield.

“Anozer two.” She said in that flat voice she always spoke with. Except this time there was a hint of… Was it contentment? Pleasure? Something else entirely? Kerrigan wasn’t sure, but she definitely wanted to hear more of it. “Zat brings my total up to eight, Kerrigan”

“The Vikings don’t could for a full one point.” Kerrigan communicated to her before ducking into a bush, taking cover for an ambush.

“I remember so,” Widowmaker replied, then took another shot. “Eight and one quarter.”

The contest had become a regular thing, seeing who was the deadliest woman on the battlefield. Just seeing who could rend more of the enemy apart. Kerrigan had been eyeing her up one day, possibly wondering about her blue skin, possibly not, and had dropped her guard for a second. She had regretted in in the moment, but she remembered what the other woman had said after she had saved her.

“Am I going to have to carry you?”

The sentence made Kerrigan’s blood boil, she was the Queen of Blades, the ruler of the Zerg Swarm, she was Sarah Kerrigan; and she was carried nowhere.

Fueled throughout the rest of the battle by that anger she had amounted several more kills than the sniper. After that, Widowmaker did her best the next game to beat Kerrigan, and succeeded. Thus, their “Friendly” rivalry had begun.

Amelie was consistent with kills, taking down target after target in succession. Whereas Kerrigan was all in, sometimes it paid off, other times less so. All up it amounted to a fairly even rivalry.

“Kerrigan, they are preparing to take the boss camp near you.” Amelie said over their link. Kerrigan ducked out of her current bush and into one with line of sight of the large mass of vines and earth that was the boss monster. Consistent with Amelie’s prediction, enemy heroes were milling around the area, taking pot shots at the boss monster.

“I need some reinforcements up here.” Kerrigan said into the team’s telepathic broadcast. But of course, no one responded except:

“Widowmaker, enroute.”

“These fools have no idea.” Kerrigan said, not sure herself whether she was talking about the enemy team or hers. Widowmaker took up position at the back of the enemy team, ready to move when Kerrigan did.

The enemy team suffered large drains of health during the boss fight, and just as they were about to finish it off, Kerrigan pounced.

She slammed her bladed wings into the tank, seriously hurting whoever it was. She called forth her psionic power within her mind and the air crackled with purple electrical energy. She let out a howl as a psychic storm blossomed around her, wreaking havoc on the enemy’s team.

Widowmaker moved in, slowing the healer with a shot to the calf. Not only that, the healer tripped and Widowmaker landed a shot right between the eyes.

What they hadn’t counted on was the orc. Garrosh Hellscream grabbed Kerrigan by the leg and through her over the tree line. She leapt back over quickly, but not before Garrosh had claimed the boss monster for the enemy team.

“Where are you people?” Kerrigan scowled at her ‘team mates’.

She was answered by the normal tirade of horrible things people said in the Nexus.

“Widowmaker, this is Kerrigan.” Kerrigan said. “What do you say we screw this scrap heap and let these losers suffer their own losses.” Widowmaker didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“Usually I would say no, but one of these imbeciles,” Widowmaker said, and Kerrigan knew exactly who it was. “Told me to quit anyway.”

“Copy.”

They went north, out into the forest. These imbeciles deserved their loss.

They eventually settled near a chopped down tree, Widowmaker sitting on the stump, Kerrigan lying against the trunk with her head supported like a very hard pillow.

Kerrigan let her mind wander. Then remembered something.

“If you don’t mind me asking, a couple of battles ago that chick in the orange said that maybe she could make you better.” Kerrigan asked her companion. “What did she mean?”

Widowmaker sighed.

“Do you really want to know?”

“If you want to tell me.” Kerrigan replied.

“It started with my ‘usband.” She said. “He was something of a hero to many in the Overwatch organisation.” Kerrigan knew of Overwatch, and of the world Widowmaker had come from, previous discussions after battles had lent her a small knowledge, but she hadn’t known about any husband of hers. “But I saw the real him, he did unspeakable things. I took evidence to the top brass at Overwatch.”

“Then what happened?”

“Nothing.” Widowmaker balled a fist on her crossed knees. “They already knew. They called it the ‘price of freedom’.”

“and the ‘Change’?”

“I went to Talon, we arranged what looked like a kidnapping, and I was taken in for training.” She said, the eyes on her helmet reflected the light downwards, tinting it red before it stopped on the forest floor. “Then I was ‘Rescued’ and they cleared me of suspicious neural programming. They were very surprised when I made my first widow.”

“You went to them with evidence and they didn’t put this together after the fact?”

“I suspect they wanted to cover up their mistake.”

“That’s an interesting tale.” Kerrigan said. “Aren’t you gonna ask me for mine in return?”

“Non.”

“Well, if you ever need help slaughtering those fools, hit me up.”

 “Why?”

‘Because this whatever we have matters to me’ is what she would have said. But she couldn’t, not the time nor place.

“Because if you’re underperforming because you’re hungry for revenge, that makes me look bad.”


End file.
